


Walking All Over Him

by Mr_Tom



Series: Friday Nights [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After care, Dick stomping, Foot Fetish, Lance just likes being called a good boy, M/M, Maybe a little bit of a praise kink, Mild S&M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: If you asked Lance, the best part about being married was Friday nights. Because Friday nights at the Kogane-McClain house were dedicated to all their kinks. Every week they'd switch whose kink was featured. This week Lance wants Keith to walk all over him.Literally.





	Walking All Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Methoxyethane.  
> I didn't even have any interest in feet or shoes in a sexual way until she came along with "These Little Piggies". Then she lead me astray down the path of foot porn.  
> Join us, we have nice shoes!

Lance's fingers hovered over the keys of his laptop. He swallowed. Keith had said that because last week Lance indulged him and brought a knife into the bedroom that Lance was going to have his night too.

Perks of being married: having a night dedicated to your specific fantasies and kinks.

He turned his eyes to the screen.

The shoes looked _beautiful_.

Soft red suede, impossibly high, slender heels and a delicate ankle strap. Lance's heart beat picked up just _thinking_ about Keith wearing them. He added the shoes to the cart and went through the check out. He stared at the purchase confirmation page for a long time. Long enough that Keith finished his shower and flopped onto the bed next to him.

"Did you order them?" He asked, face half pressed into the bed.

"Yeah." Lance said, still not looking away from the screen.

"Nothing left to do but wait." Keith said, hands reaching for his phone.

The website said that the delivery should take anywhere "from 5 to 8 business days" to arrive. Lance checked the mail every day, both excited for and dreading the day the shoes came. Exactly a week later the box was sitting on the front porch when Lance came home from work. Lance took it inside and put it on the coffee table. He stared at it. His mind raced, imagining Keith in the shoes, imagining how long his legs would be, how his pale skin would look against the cherry red suede. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just staring at the box, to nervous to open it.

Keith came home from work. He walked into the living room. Lance didn't look up.

"Is that them?" Keith sat down next to Lance. Lance nodded but didn't move. Keith sighed and took the scissors from Lance gently. He cut the tape holding the box closed and went to open it.

"Wait-" Lance said. Keith stopped and looked at him. He waited patiently for Lance to keep talking but he was quiet.

"Are you going to let me open the box or are we just going to stare at it?" Keith said wryly before he opened the lid and pushed back the paper that kept them from moving around during shipping. He pulled out one of the heels. The first thing he noticed was the height. He turned it over in his hands slowly.

"These are-" He glanced at Lance. Lance looked more nervous than he'd ever seen him. "Really nice, but I don't know if I can even stand in them, let alone walk." He put it down on the table and took the second shoe out. "I'll try them on but can you help me stand?" Keith pulled off his shoes and socks, leaving them by the couch. He slid his feet into the shoes and looked at Lance. Lance was still staring at the shoes. Keith cleared his throat. Lance didn't move. "Are you going to help me stand or not, Lance?"

"Right." Lance jumped. "Yeah." Lance stood and offered Keith his hands. Keith pulled himself up on shaking legs. Keith smiled when he realized he was taller than Lance now. By a lot. Lance would have to tilt his head back to look up at him. Keith smiled and let go of Lance's hands to drape his arms around his shoulders.

"You okay in there?" Keith watched Lance's cheeks flush.

"Fine." Lance squeaked, looking up at Keith. Keith laughed.

"Alright, I'll tell you what." Keith squeezed Lance's shoulders. "If we're going to do this I want to get a little bit more comfortable walking in them." Lance nodded. "So I'm going to wear them around the house a little bit. Break 'em in." Lance gulped. "If I do it where you can see me are you going to make it impossible to get anything done?" Keith raised an eyebrow skeptically. Lance flushed.

"So you really want to? I thought maybe you'd think it was weird."

"Lance, last week I asked you to hold a knife to me while we fucked. I'm in no place to judge." Keith stroked the back of Lance's neck with his thumb soothingly. "I just hope I can do this justice for you."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Lance let his eyes trail down Keith's body, taking in his dress shirt and loosened tie, the way his legs looked oh-so-long in their dark slacks, ending in the beautiful red shoes. Keith chuckled.

"Help me take a couple steps here."

* * *

Lance stared at the wood of his bedroom door.

There was no reason to be nervous.

On the other side of the door was Keith.

Just Keith.

The same Keith he saw 20 minutes ago, asking if he'd remembered to pick up eggs at the store. The same Keith who bitched about the neighbor's dog barking at two in the morning.

But now, Keith would be wearing _them_.

The shoes Lance had ordered on line last week. The shoes that made Lance's stomach flutter just thinking about. And to think about Keith wearing them?

He swallowed.

He shouldn't just stand here psyching himself out by imagining what Keith was going to look like when he could open the door and see Keith in them in person. He grabbed the door handle.

Now or never.

He stepped into the room and tried to stay calm. Or at least look calm. Lance would take what he could get at this point.

Keith had moved the chair from near their closet to next to the bed side table. He was sitting in the chair drinking a glass of wine and reading. His legs were crossed and Lance could see what seemed to be miles of smooth skin on display between his lacy underwear and the shoes. One of the big t-shirts Keith liked to wear to bed was slipping off one of his shoulders, exposing part of his collar bone and shoulder.

"You've kept me waiting." He said with out looking up.

"I'm sorr-"

"I don't care. Sit." Lance scrambled to sit on the floor in front of Keith's crossed legs. Keith put his book on the night stand and regarded Lance at length. Like Lance was only fractionally more interesting than his book. Lance felt the hair on the nape of his neck prickle. Keith must have seen him shiver or something because his lips twisted into a smug little smirk.

"Look at you." He uncrossed his legs and brought the toe of his red high heel to the underside of Lance's chin to turn his face up a little bit. "So pretty and eager to please." Lance closed his eyes and nodded as much as he could with the soft suede digging into his jaw. "Will you be so eager when you learn what I plan to do to you?" Lance swallowed. Keith hummed and took his foot away from Lance's face. He trailed his eyes down Lance's bare chest. "Take off your pants." Keith said. His face was impassive and Lance quickly moved to tug off his boxers before settling back onto the floor.

He felt very vulnerable suddenly. Even if Lance had been naked in front of Keith thousands of times Lance felt like more than just his body was on display for Keith. Keith sipped his wine slowly and didn't move.

Lance knew he was shaking. He knew Keith was relishing the power he had right now. Lance settled on to the floor, his thighs open, completely on display for Keith.

"So pretty." Keith said, his expression still mostly blank. "It's a shame that I'm going to ruin that pretty little cock of yours." Lance shivered and the sharp heel of Keith's shoe clicked down just centimeters from where his balls brushed the floor. He tilted his foot down and trapped Lance's dick between his stomach and the sole of the shoe. The touch was gentle at first, a soft pressure, just enough to let Lance know that he was there. It was still enough to make Lance's breath hitch. Keith made a quiet, pleased noise. He pressed harder and Lance bit his lips to keep his whimper under control. Keith laughed and Lance squeezed his eyes shut.

He wasn't sure what it was about this- the fact that it was Keith's foot, the high heel, the look on his face or the fact that Keith was laughing at him- but it made his blood absolutely boil. He let out a long, low moan.

"If I wanted to hear you I would have asked." Keith said absently. It was almost like he wasn't even paying attention. Lance shivered again. He snapped his mouth closed around the moan. He bit his lips and looked up at Keith's face. Keith smiled and pressed down a little harder. He took a sip of wine while he watched Lance squirm and try to stay quiet under the sole of his shoe. He screwed his eyes closed to concentrate on not making noise. He so desperately wanted Keith to think he was good.

"Look at me." Lance opened his eyes and looked at Keith. His face was impassive again. Like Lance was a diversion to spend the after noon humoring before he was cast aside for Keith to find a new pet. Keith pressed down harder. It wasn't the faint line between pleasure and pain any more, it _hurt_. It made Lance's skin tingle all over. He couldn't keep the choked whimper quiet this time.

Suddenly Keith's shoe was gone.

"You aren't very good at listening." Keith drawled, sounding almost bored. Lance's eyes flicked down as Keith's foot slid back to its spot near the chair. The other came up against his chin again. Keith bumped it up to look at him. "And your eyes seem to wander, now don't they? Careful. A few more slip ups like that and I might just have to punish you." Lance shivered and bit his lips. Keith's eyes flashed. His foot came up to press against Lance's cheek, a mocking mimic to the way his hand would have smoothed over the skin and cupped it softly. "But you want to be good for me, don't you?" Keith crooned sweetly. Lance nodded eagerly. "Answer me. Tell me how good you want to be for me."

"So good." Lance's fingers flexed on his thighs, fighting the urge to reach up and cling to Keith's leg. "I want to be good for you." Keith chuckled.

"It's not so hard, now is it? To sit quietly and watch me?"

"Not hard. Not hard at all." Lance was breathless.

"Exactly." Keith's foot dropped from near his face and landed back between Lance's thighs. The click the heel made against the hard wood was a little menacing. "And if you can't follow my easy little rules then I might just have to find myself a new toy." He sighed. "Shame if I had to. You were always such a pretty one. But I won't have to do that, now will I?"

"No, sir." Keith smiled.

"Good boy. Now give me your colour." Lance realized that Keith was asking if he was okay with what was going on. It took him a second to answer, having fallen so deep into the play.

"Green." Lance said and the concerned frown fell away from Keith's face.

"Very good." Keith smiled again, almost predatory now. The sole of his heel pressed down and Keith took a sip of his wine while Lance watched him. Lance saw his posture change and he really _really_ wanted to look down and watch Keith's shoe but if he did that Keith might stop again. He felt the cool sole of the shoe press down against his balls now. He was surprised he didn't taste blood in his mouth as he bit his lip to keep quiet. He felt his face twist with the effort to keep still. Keith smiled and pressed a little harder. Not enough to do any damage but enough for Lance to feel it.

"You're doing much better this time." Keith said. Lance nodded and clenched his fists. Keith laughed under his breath. "You look so pretty like this. Completely at my mercy. Waiting for me to decide what to do with you. Do you have any suggestions for me?" His voice was conversational. Lance's eyes were crossing from the pain and the amount of concentration he was giving to staying quiet and still. "I can sit here for hours, you know. I'd like to hear your opinion before I do anything." Lance swallowed and tried to scrape together what remained of his brain to form an answer. "I'm still going to do what I want, but I just thought 'hey, maybe I should ask'."

"Please, I wanna cum." His voice wasn't much more than a strained whimper.

"Do you think you deserve that?" Keith asked, watching the wine in his glass.

"I don't k-" Lance groaned as Keith pressed harder.

"Exactly. You don't." He took his foot away and Lance had never felt more conflicted about something in his life. "Not yet at least." Keith stood, placing his feet on either side of Lance's open thighs. "You need to earn that privilege." Lance watched as Keith fondled the edge of his long shirt absently, tugging it up over his hip a little.

"Wha- how?" Lance's brain still felt a little scrambled from the pain.

"On your knees. You know what to do from there." Lance struggled to get his knees under him to put himself level with Keith's crotch. He stared at it for a few seconds before he brought his hands up to slip under the lace of his underwear. Keith put a hand on his hair and pushed it back soothingly. Lance closed his eyes as he pulled the underwear down. If Lance had more of his faculties right now he would have noticed that they matched the shoes. He looked at the smooth skin- wondering when Keith bothered to shave- for what he guessed was a little too long because Keith's soothing fingers in his hair twisted painfully all of a sudden. His hand tugged him closer.

"Are you going to earn it? Because I can just leave you like this all night if you'd prefer." Keith sounded like he was losing interest again. Lance shook his head and went to work as best he could at the slightly awkward angle. He parted Keith as best he could while his legs were still relatively closed. He lapped at the skin and felt Keith's fingers shift in his hair. He lapped up all the moisture that had gathered in his folds, suddenly feeling proud that he was the reason Keith was so wet. It was comforting to know that no matter what Keith said about him being bad or not listening that he was enjoying himself too.

Keith made a soft sound in the back of his throat, half way between a groan and a sigh. Lance made an answering groan. Keith's fingers twitched in his hair. Lance's spine tingled and he pressed up against Keith harder, parted his lips a little farther. He tipped his face up so he could wrap his lips around Keith's clit. Keith's head tipped back and he tightened his fingers in Lance's hair again. Lance fought the smile tugging at his mouth. He knew that no matter what Keith wanted him to think Lance had always been a master at eating him out _just right_.

His free hand, still curled in Keith's red lacy underwear he realized, reached up to stroke at the soft skin around his slit. He slipped one in slowly just as he flicked his tongue against him. Lance glanced up just in time to see Keith's mouth gape open in a silent moan. Lance couldn't resist smiling this time. Keith put the wine glass aside and his newly freed hand went to the side of Lance's head to brush through his hair, a strange juxtaposition to his other hand, which seemed hell bent on tearing his hair out by the roots.

Lance slipped a second finger in with the first, pushing deep and watching the way Keith's eyelashes fluttered. Keith was shaking almost imperceptibly now, but the way he quivered around Lance's fingers was unmistakable. He let his fingers move from where they held Keith open to pull back the hood over his most sensitive spot. He curled the fingers inside of Keith, knowing exactly how to make his husband come. He rubbed at the small spot he knew all too well just as he gave his now exposed clit a long, hard roll of his tongue.

Keith's hips flexed and he gave a choked noise. He clamped down on Lance's fingers, almost like he was fighting to keep them still but Lance stroked him softly through the orgasm. Keith panted and used his hands on Lance's hair to pull his face away to keep from overstimulating his now hypersensitive skin. Lance let himself be tugged away, but left his fingers where they were to stroke against Keith's velvety soft insides.Keith stepped between Lance's thighs with a single leg and pressed his shin against his erection. Lance's hand flew to the back of his knee to hold him there, fearful of Keith changing his mind and pulling away. Keith looked down at Lance softly. Lance looked up at him.

His hair was a little bit sweaty and it clung to his neck in places. His eyes were hazy and half lidded. He tugged a pouty, wine stained lip into his mouth. Lance groaned as he rocked his hips against Keith's leg. Keith's fingers loosened in his hair and he combed it back from his forehead softly. Lance went to bury his face into the joint of Keith's hip but Keith guided his face back up to look at him.

"You still have to be a good boy." His voice was a little breathless now and Lance nodded eagerly. "You did well but don't make me regret this now."

"Wanna be good." Lance thrust his fingers in time with his own rutting. "Wanna be so good for you." Keith bit his lip again and nodded.

"You've been a very good boy. You did so well." Keith sighed. "Go on. Come for me." Lance was so focused on pleasing Keith that he hadn't even thought about how close he was until Keith told him to come. He whimpered as he felt his stomach tighten. He felt pathetic, coming all over Keith's shin, but the way Keith's fingers smoothed through his hair, the way he looked at Lance with a soft look in his eyes made up for it.

"Such a good boy." Keith sighed and he let Lance bury his head against his thigh as he slid down to rest on his folded legs on the floor. He ignored the way his chin was pressing into his own cum. Lance let his fingers slip from inside of his husband to join his other hand to wrap around Keith's leg to hold it close.

He'd much have preferred to be pressing up against Keith's shoulder or chest and holding him like that but he wasn't sure if they were done and still wanted to be a good boy for him.They stood there gathering their wits for a few seconds before Keith spoke up.

"Are you okay down there?"

"Yeah." Lance mumbled. "Just-" He sighed.

"Tired. I know." Keith carded his fingers through Lance's hair again. "Can you let go of my leg for a second? I'll take the shoes off and then we can clean up." Lance nodded and let his arms drop from Keith's leg. Keith sat down in the chair and Lance watched as Keith took the shoes off. He tucked them under the chair so they wouldn't trip on them before he slid down to sit in front of Lance. Lance blinked at him, his eyes still a little unfocused.

"Think you can stand up? I'll run you a bath and get you some water?" Lance nodded, scrubbing at his face with the heel of his hand tiredly. Keith took his hands and helped him stand up. He let himself be led to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Keith draped the soft blanket from their care kit over his shoulders. He took the water Keith gave him and watched as Keith started the faucet and dropped the plug into the drain. Keith sat on the edge of the tub and reached out to trace his fingers over Lance's cheek.

"You did very well." Lance nodded. Keith put the straw in the glass to Lance's lips. "Drink a little bit." Lance drank slowly. After a few minutes Keith urged him to stand and took the blanket and the water. He helped Lance get into the tub. Keith sat by the tub at trailed his fingers over Lance's arm softly.

"How you doing in there, baby?" He said gently.

"Good." Lance said, looking over at Keith's face. "Tired."

"You aren't hurting?" Keith's fingers went up to Lance's shoulder. Lance shook his head slowly.

"Feel floaty."

"Floaty is okay. You _are_ in water right now." Keith smiled and Lance huffed out a little laugh, letting his head lull back against the tub. Keith kept his fingers brushing over Lance's skin for a while while he soaked. He watched as the muscles in Lance's shoulders and back began to relax. Keith took his hand away and got a damp cloth to clean his leg.

"I made a mess." Lance mumbled. Keith realized just how tired Lance must be. Keith glanced over. He was still leaning against the back of the tub. He was watching Keith wipe his come from his leg through drooping eyelids.

"Some messes are okay." Keith put the wash cloth aside and sat by the tub again. "Some times I like cleaning up after you. Makes me feel useful."

"You're always useful." Lance slurred.

"Come on, you're falling asleep in there. Time for bed." He reached down and pulled the plug. Lance made a sad, but still sleepy noise. "We can get into bed and watch a movie together. Come on." He helped Lance stand. Lance went willingly, liking the way getting into bed was sounding. He let Keith help him dry off.

"You're okay? I didn't press to hard, right?" Lance shook his head. "Okay, let me know if you're hurting because I have some Tylenol." Lance nodded and took the boxers Keith offered him. He pulled them on.

He got into the bed like Keith urged him to and let Keith pull up the covers. Keith walked to the dresser. Lance reached for him.

"Wait-"

"I'm just getting some underwear." Keith said smoothly as he pulled the pair from the top of the dresser on. He walked around to his side of the bed and climbed in. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's chest and buried his head in Keith's shoulder. "No movie?" Keith let his hand land gently between Lance's shoulder blades.

"No. Tired. Just snuggles."

"Okay. Just snuggles tonight." Keith kissed the top of his head as he pulled the blanket more firmly around them.

"Love you." Lance said quietly.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at [Mr-tom-a-dildo-lover33](https://mr-tom-a-dildo-lover33.tumblr.com/)


End file.
